Pencils
by snickers3339
Summary: How could an inanimate object bring two people together? Well, it depends on how it's used. ; Moliver one-shot. It came to me as I was well, staring at a pencil in History class. Fascinating aren't they?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Although, the pencil? Yeah, I own a pencil. How do you think this story came to life? 

* * *

**Pencils**

Oliver stared at the pencil. Stare. Blink. Stare. He poked the tip sharply into his finger. Ow, maybe he shouldn't have sharpened it that sharp. He stared at the pencil. He wasn't even sure why the pencil fascinated him so. Stare. Blink. Stare.

It was history class. To Oliver, the pencil was more interesting. He stared harder, hoping it would write for him. _HB Lead_. Oliver bit back a smile, chewing slightly on the inside of his cheek. He paused, wondering what the pencil tasted like. He glanced around, making sure nobody was watching. He brought it slowly up to his mouth, and bit down, somewhere near the eraser. He dropped it immediately. What was so great? He couldn't understand why people loved to devour pencils. He looked around again, sighing. Everybody was zoned out, but the teacher didn't seem to notice. He droned on and on. And on. Oliver idly tapped the pencil against his hand. He paused and stared at it again. Why were pencils made out of wood? Oliver contemplated getting out a mechanical pencil, but no, this pencil was old school classic. He dragged out a piece of paper from his binder, smoothing out the creases as much as he could. He looked up and attempted to be 'drawn into the wonderful world of WWI'. He started scrawling things across the paper. He bit his tongue and looked at his work.

'Pencils'

'Oh, pencil!'

'Miley'

'Pencil'

Woah, backtrack there. Miley? He stared at the paper, bending down and looking at it. Did he just write Miley? He stared at the pencil. Again. He was snapped out of his trance by his phone vibrating, signaling a text message. He glanced around, and bent over, opening it.

'I didn't realize a pencil was so interesting' He turned to his side, and looked at Miley, grinning slightly. He quickly texted in couple words.

'It is' He texted it to her. She smiled slightly. She worked her fingers on the tiny key pad.

'Ha, better than this lesson, I bet' Oliver rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

'-snore- heck yes.' She giggled, but covered it up by going into a coughing fit. She quickly typed something and sent it to him, turning back down to her piece of paper. He took it as the end to their little messaging.

'talk to you after class, he seems to be wrapping up' He shut his phone, and resumed staring at the pencil until the end of class. At the end, Lilly turned around in her seat, and grabbed the piece of paper off his desk. He made to grab it out of her hand, but she pushed him back into his seat.

"Thanks, you don't mind do you? I dozed off, gonna copy your--" She trialed off reading the paper. "Notes... My, somebody really was.. busy.." He heard the smirk in her voice, and there it was, when she turned around to look at him. "What's this?" Oliver yanked it out of her hand, scowling.

"It's a piece of paper, Lilly. Didn't you find that out in like Pre-K?" He shoved it into his backpack, glancing at Miley. She was attempting to stuff her textbook into her bag. His little glance didn't go unnoticed by Lilly.

"Well, in Pre-K, I ate paper. And, don't pretend like you didn't know what I was talking about." She lowered her voice. "You like her, don't you?" Oliver gaped at her, mouthing inaudible words. He found his voice.

"No, I don't." He turned to pick up his bag, and shut his mouth tightly, as if that settled the matter. Miley finally managed to stuff her book into the non-cooperating bag, and waved at them slightly.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria." Lilly nodded, resuming cheerfulness.

" 'Kay! See you! Bye!" Oliver raised his eyebrows. He made to follow after Miley, but Lilly grabbed his backpack, jerking him backwards.

"What are you doing?"

"I know you like her." She had a glint in her eye. Oliver dropped the pencil he was fiddling with. He watched it roll across the floor for a little while, then picked it up, fiddling with it again.

"I know I don't." Lilly pinched his shoulder painfully. "Ow! Lilly, what was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

"What?"

"You like her. You've got it so, so bad for her."

"No, I don't!" The moment he said that, he somehow jabbed the pencil into his palm, and gasped in pain, as he dropped the pencil, holding his hand. The skin broke, and the wound started to bleed. Lilly looked surprised.

"Is this," she bent down to pick up the pencil. "The pencil that you wrote her name with?" Oliver nodded.

"Yeah."

"I think it's magical!" Oliver clutched his hand so hard that more blood slipped out. He yelped and stared at her in amazement.

"Are you hearing yourself?"

"Seriously, Oliver, I think it is! I mean, you somehow, write Miley's name on a piece of paper, and now, when you lie and say you don't like her, it stabs you!" Oliver contemplated this.

"Seriously, Lilly, I think you're weird!" Oliver picked up his bag, and grabbed the pencil from Lilly's hand. He marched out of the classroom, not bothering to wait for her. He tried not to think about the fact that he just lied straight out to Lilly. He entered the cafeteria, eyes searching. He spotted Miley sitting at their usual table. He sat down next to her, setting his bag on the floor. She looked up.

"Hey Oliver!" Her voice was chirpy.. As usual. She eyed the pencil. "Is that.. The fascinating pencil?" Oliver grinned, nodding.

"It was way more interesting than Mr. Stone's history class."

"Anything is way more interesting than Mr. Stone's history class." She held out her hand. "Can I see it?" Oliver nodded again. She stared at it. She seemed to share his fascination with pencils. She pulled out a piece of paper. She started scrawling things down.

'Pencils'

'Awesome'

'Music'

'Pen'

'Oliver'

'Wow' Oliver followed her hand as it wrote. They both did a double-take and returned to where it said 'Oliver'. Oliver chanced a glance at Miley. He saw her blushing slightly.

"You wrote my name." Oliver felt stupid after saying that. Way to be obvious. She nodded quickly, blushing a bit more.

"Yeah, you're sitting beside me." Oliver couldn't quite place it, but he felt slightly disappointed. Disappointed that she didn't write his name down for some.. other reason.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Right here." Miley began twirling the pencil absent-mindedly in her hand - until it flew out of her hand and to the ground, somehow reaching behind them. They both turned around in their seats and bent down to get it, at the same moment, bumping heads. The velocity, plus the sturdy-ness of each head equals 'Ow'. Miley rubbed the side of her head as did Oliver. They were still both leaning over, and turned to each other, grinning slightly. What they forgot, was that they were still very.. very.. close to each other. When they turned at the same time, their lips brushed against each other's. They were both so shocked, but pleasantly surprised at the feeling. It was slightly awkward, kissing, and hunched over. Oliver pulled back immediately, as did Miley. They wore similar looks of surprise on their faces. They stared at the pencil again, Oliver remembering what Lilly said. He picked it up, Miley still reeling from that kiss. He stared at it. He turned back to the paper. By then, Miley had turned around too. They caught each other's glances, and Oliver decided that maybe they should talk about it. To his surprise, Miley spoke first.

"Oliver.. That- I- It was an accident!" She sounded guilty, and he wasn't quite sure for what.

"Miley. Miley. It's okay." He sighed. She seemed to take that sigh as a bad thing.

"I'm really sorry. I don't want to weird out our friendship or anything." He wrote something down on the paper, praying that it would work. He placed it gently in front of her. She scanned it, not really absorbing it. "I love you too.. It's just--" She paused. She looked at the page again, bringing it up to her face, with slightly shaking hands. Oliver watched carefully, gripping the pencil tightly. 

"Miley. Look. Lilly told me that I liked you, and well, I told her that I didn't." Oliver watched as her expression went from shocked to sad. He hurried on. "I lied." She brightened, but covered it, by acting mellow. "I really do care about you, and I know it sounds stupid, but I think this pencil, it has all the answers." She didn't respond to that .. strange statement. She just looked at him in wonder, tilting her head to one side. She leaned in slowly, oh so slowly. He felt drawn in too. Their eyes slipped closed, as she reached out a hand to his face, cupping his cheek gently. Their lips touched, and they felt a connection break free and release itself in their bodies. She pulled back, and he breathed in slowly, his eyes still slightly closed. "Oh my god, Miley, please tell me you felt something." He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. There was no response, and he thought that maybe she had run off. "Mi--" He was cut off by her kissing him again, before he could even open his eyes. He gladly responded, placing his hands on her arms. It was he who pulled back this time.

"Wh-What-- Why'd you stop?" 

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend?" He didn't bother hiding his hopefulness. She shrugged playfully.

"I don't know," she said taking the pencil from him. "Let's see what it's answer is." She pulled the paper towards her, writing down an answer quickly. 

'Yes.' Oliver stared at it, confirming it. He smiled happily, and leaned in to kiss her once more. The pencil rolled away, forgotten, going to find it's new subject; it's new victim. It rolled on it's own, acting as if it were on a string, being pulled along. It hit the foot, of a certain Lilly Truscott who was just entering the cafeteria. Amidst all the chattering groups, one pair of people stood out, both with their eyes closed and attached at the lips. Lilly picked up the pencil smiling. Clearly, it worked for Oliver and Miley, so why not try it for her and.. Her eyes found the certain somebody, hanging with his friends, laughing, and fooling around... She smiled slightly. Maybe for herself, she'd just let things.. Unfold. 

--XoX-- 

* * *

Okay, There it is. I'm working on another story as I'm typing. Argh.. 


End file.
